Where it all begins
by worryrock
Summary: Nicole gets picked out as a volunteer at a concert, she falls inlove with the singers son. she thinks he is the one, but is she right? she doubts herself as he doesn't support her choice of going to school for the SR yr,she meets some1 new, is HE the one?


Hi my name is Nicole; I am 16. I have blue eyes, long brown straight hair with streaks of blonde. I care, I understand and if you are my worst enemy, you wouldn't be because I am my own worst enemy. I am lucky but this has been one of my luckiest times ever. This is how I started.

I was just staring, observing. I was watching Billie slam his guitar string by string. His head shaking. His black messy hair dancing to the beat. I was right near the stage, near all of the excitement. 'dirnt dirnt dirnt' said the bass as I herd the electric guitar roar!

Zac Christopha was the bass guitarist, he was very tall, and had blonde had blonde hair. He was noisy on the bass but quiet as a mouse in real life. He was a true rocker and a lovely man.

My head shook towards Dru, the drummer, he was up and going, full of hyper. He was crazy, his short spiky orange hair shone as the lights flew on him. He was very funny, he made a lot of good jokes.

"punching windows made of stone" Billie sang, he closed his eyes, they were covered with 'guyliner'. the music stopped , the lights started to flash. Blue, green, pink. My eyes flickered to wherever the attention. My eyes tried to capture every second.

Soon the song finished. "can I have a volunteer?: Billie said. His accent was _amazing, _American accents usually were, but some where quiet strange. "a young one too" he added. He paused. "anyone." My boyfriend, Brody, pushed me gently. He was fair haired and had calm blue eyes. I was lost in them. They were beautiful and tonight they were sparkling.

"go" he persuaded.

'mhm' I moaned.

Billie was walking along the stage. 'YOU" he pointed at me. I grinned, stood up and walked up onto the stage.

"whats your name?" he spoke into the microphone. He walked further in the stage, expecting me to follow. I did.

"um, Nicole"

"nice name." he smiled. I laughed.

He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a short black t-shirt with a red tie. His fit, skinny body move beautifully. He stared at me. I giggled.

Why was he doing this?

" is it just me or is this girl _cute_?" I blushed. He smiled.

The audience laughed.

"honestly!"

I looked over to Brody, he was staring at me.

"okay." Billie bent down and whispered in my ear.

He told me to fall down as he slammed this particular note. I was waiting nervously, hoping I would do this right, at the right time. The note came and I fell down, Billie rocked out around me and I was trying not to laugh. He helped me get up and kissed my hand.

" give it up for Nicole, she was excellent."

He invited me and Brody behind the stage.

A crew member lead us out and told us if we wanted to see we could go outside near the stage. He also told us Billie had wanted to see us and that we should wait.

" you were great out there." Brody smiled.

He hugged me . he leant into kiss me and he did.

We talked for a while and his blue sparkly eyes looked down at me and put one hand on my back and the other on my hip and kissed my forehead.

"mek" billie walked in the room.

"well that was a nice way to greet us." I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

"mhm" he grinned.

Sweaty from the show billie was keen to talk to me. Brody huffed, looked away and blew in my ear.

"anyway" Billie paused.

Brody went and talked to Dru.

"your funny, your beautiful, your smart-"

"how do you know that I am" I quickly cutted in.

"well…" he looked down and laughed. "okay well funny, beautiful and dumb."

We smiled at each other.

" yea, I think I prefer smart."

We both laughed.

He looked down and then up.

He closed his eyes. And put his hands together like he was going to pray.

He opened one eye. " I would…"

He hesitated.

He continued. " I would like you to, meet m-my son.

"your son?"

A son? I never knew he was married.

He opened his eyes in excitement. "yes! my son! Are you interested?"

Before I could say anything, I opened my mouth.

"what am I thinking? Your not interested. You have a boyfriend."

"no, no"

"I assure you, he is lovely."

He smiled showing his teeth. He was beautiful.

We were waiting for Jakob to show up, I don't know what I was expecting, suppose a 13yr old boy who was lucky enough to have a father like Billie.

'click, clack' I herd footsteps.

Jakob appeared.


End file.
